Secretos entre tú y yo
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: Aviso: [OoC] y [AU]. Misaki había cometido un gran error y eso le podría costar su amistad con Suzuna. ¡Se había enamorado del novio de su hermana!


Para mi amiga **Hizuri Ken. **Siento la tardanza y muchas felicidades.

Agradecimientos a **mutemuia** por la información que me ha proporcionado y por sus consejos

**Avisos: **Contiene OoC (intentaré que sea sólo un poco) y es un AU.

**Disclaimer: **_Kaichou Wa Maid Sama_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Misaki todavía no daba crédito a lo había hecho: ¡había desobedecido las órdenes de su padre! Este le había pedido expresamente que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejara a Suzuna ver a su novio. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Pues justo lo contrario. Ahora se arrepentía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Para que no le pesara tanto la conciencia se decía a sí misma que era por la felicidad de su amada hermana. Además, también quería poner a su novio a prueba. Suzuna le había propuesto un trato: si la dejaba reunirse con él, los presentaría. Aunque al principio se negó rotundamente al final acabó por rendirse y acceder, harta de la insistencia de su hermana.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una cafetería junto a Suzuna, esperando a su novio.

– Hermanita, Takumi está por llegar –La gélida calma con la que Misaki la miró fue suficiente para hacerla entender que la había escuchado–. Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Me haces sentir fatal.

– Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien... –Misaki fue interrumpida.

– Suzuna –se oyó una voz desde lejos. El novio de su hermana había llegado.

– ¡Takumi! –ella fue a su encuentro.

Mientras Suzuna iba al encuentro de su novio y se daban un beso, Misaki se preparaba mentalmente para el encuentro. Su enemigo por fin había llegado. El hombre que había robado el corazón y la atención de su hermana ahora mismo se iba a enterar. Cogió un poco de aire, se levantó de su sitio y se dio la vuelta, lista para soltarle unas cuantas palabras, pero lo que no esperaba era a que el recién llegado le dejase sin ellas. En cuanto se dio la vuelta lo primero que se topó fue con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. Por un momento se había perdido en ellos.

– Takumi, ella es mi hermana mayor, Misaki. One-chan, él es Takumi –Suzuna les presentó.

Takumi alargó la mano a Misaki, a lo que ella correspondió alargándole la suya. Debía admitir que era un hombre muy apuesto, pero no por eso dejaría de desconfiar de él así que intentó someterle a un interrogatorio. Él, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, se adelantó en hablarle:

– No disponemos de mucho tiempo porque luego tengo una reunión –dijo él mientras miraba su reloj–. Suzuna y yo iremos a ver una película. Después iremos a ver una exposición y tomaremos algo. La traigo de vuelta a las 18h, aquí.

Misaki no sabía qué decir. Quería interrogarle pero las palabras de Usui fueron suficiente para impedirlo. Además, le indicó una hora razonable para ir a recoger a Suzuna. Supuso que ya tendría otra ocasión para ello.

– De acuerdo, aquí nos vemos. Procurad ser puntuales. Suzuna, ten cuidado.

– Gracias, one-chan –Suzuna se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Faltaban 7 minutos para las 18h. Misaki esperaba en la cafetería donde se había despedido de su hermana. Habían acordado encontrarse las 6 en punto, pero resulta que ya estaba ahí hace media hora. Tenía por costumbre llegar antes del tiempo acordado. Estaba revisando los detalles para el caso que le acababan de adjudicar hoy, pero decidió empezar a guardar las cosas y tomarse un descanso. Sacó un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer. Luego de haber leído unas páginas, alzó la vista y distinguió su hermana desde lejos.

– … y eso fue lo que pasó.

Al parecer Suzuna le estaba contando algo a su novio.

– Era de esperar –opinó Takumi.

Dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia Misaki. Suzuna fue la primera en hablarle.

– Takumi y yo te traemos algo –saludó ella, alargándole una bolsa pequeña.

– No hacía falta –Y lo decía en serio. Recibir regalos de él no le hacía mucha gracia porque lo consideraba algo para comprar su favor. Todos los anteriores novios de Suzuna hacían lo mismo.

– Te la he traído tal y como acordamos –comentó Takumi.

Misaki miró su reloj. Efectivamente, las agujas de su Rolex señalaban las 6 en punto.

– Pues muy bien. Suzuna, nos vamos.

– ¿Tan pronto? Yo esperaba que antes de irnos pudiésemos tomar algo –dijo ella sin ocultar su disgusto.

– Tengo entendido que tú y Usui tomaríais algo durante vuestra cita.

– Sí, pero ¿qué pasa contigo?

– Respecto a eso, no hay ninguna necesidad. Ya he tomado algo mientras os esperaba. ¿Nos vamos?

– De acuerdo… –dijo mientras se mostraba resignada– ¡Espera!

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¿Podríais intercambiar números?

– ¿A qué se debe eso?

– Sabes que papá revisa mi historial de llamadas. Si hablo con él utilizando tu móvil no sospechará nada. Confía en ti, pero en mí no. Por favor –rogó Suzuna.

Misaki iba a negarse, pero en cuanto su hermana le recordó el favoritismo que tenía su padre por ella se sintió mal y no supo decir que no.

– Está bien, pero ¿él está de acuerdo?

– Por supuesto que sí –respondió Usui por Suzuna.

Dicho esto, se intercambiaron los números.

Las próximas semanas Suzuna y Takumi mantuvieron el contacto mediante el móvil de Misaki. Cada vez que querían verse cierta hermana acudía a la otra para que la ayudara a planear su encuentro con su novio. Misaki era muy prudente e intuitiva y su intuición rara vez le fallaba. Las pocas veces que lo hacía, su mente actuaba a una velocidad impresionante para encontrar solución al problema. Fue ella quien sugirió no fijar un día de la semana para quedar constantemente y quien decidía si Suzuna debía o no arriesgarse a encontrar con él. Pero todo marchaba bien no sólo gracias a ella si no también a Usui. Él seguía todas las indicaciones de Misaki al pie de la letra e incluso tomaba más precauciones que ella en algunos casos.

Misaki había encontrado un digno oponente en él. Debía admitir que aunque al principio no le gustaba, ahora sentía algo de envidia por su hermana. Además, le estaba ¿agradecida? La verdad es que gracias a él su relación con su hermana mejoró.

Cuando Suzuna salía con sus exnovios nunca acudía a ella ni le contaba detalles sobre su vida amorosa, pero desde que Sakuya le prohibió salir con Usui esta ha estado buscando apoyo en ella. Suzuna empezó a relatarle cosas sobre él y sus citas. Cada vez que Suzuna tenía un problema referente a su relación sólo acudía a ella. A nadie más. Porque era un secreto entre ellas dos.

Todo podría haber continuado así si no fuera por el día en que Suzuna cometió el error de no escuchar los consejos de Misaki.

El día anterior a la desgracia, en la cena, Sakuya había anunciado a sus hijas que él estaría en una cena de negocios y que no volvería hasta las 23h. En cuanto Suzuna oyó esto empezó a maquinar un plan para quedar con Usui. Una vez hubo acabado la cena ella se dirigió a su hermana mayor en busca de algún consejo. Misaki le recomendó volver 5 horas antes de la supuesta llegada de sus padres, a lo que ella puso objeciones.

– Suzuna, créeme. No te conviene volver a una hora tan tarde ni a una que se aproxime a la llegada de nuestros padres. Es más, creo que papá empieza a sospechar de que tú y yo ocultamos algo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Papá no es tonto –fue lo único dijo Misaki antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

A Suzuna le inquietó bastante las palabras de su hermana, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

La mañana siguiente todo fue según el plan de Suzuna: en cuanto su padre se hubo marchado, Misaki y ella fueron al sitio que acordaron con Usui. Misaki no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él porque tenía una reunión muy importante con su cliente y no podía permitirse llegar tarde por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje. Él la recibió, pero no se lo dijo a Suzuna.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, arrastró a Suzun a su moto e intentó llevársela a casa. Ella protestó cuando descubrió que no la iba a llevar a otro sitio.

– Takumi, todavía es pronto. Tenemos tiempo...

– No.

– ¿Mi hermana te ha dicho algo?

– Me pidió que te llevara a casa antes de que anocheciera.

– No tienes por que hacerla caso.

– Es lo mejor. Ahora mismo no se trata de ganarme su confianza, si no que no nos pillen.

– ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?

– Sí. Me lo ha explicado todo con un mensaje. Si a tu padre le está empezando a despertar las sospechas y nos descubre, nunca más te dejará salir de casa. Me gusta correr riesgos, pero no me arriesgaré a perderte.

– Takumi, ¡bájame!

– No –fue su última palabra.

Quería acompañar a su novia a su casa, pero no podía ser visto por el personal así que su moto se detuvo al párking más próximo a la mansión de los Ayuzawa.

Suzuna bajó de su moto de muy mala gana. Ni siquiera se despidió de Usui. Ya estaba harta de que no le hicieran caso, pero lo que realmente le molestó fue que él no le dijera nada sobre el mensaje de su hermana hasta ahora. ¿Desde cuándo se comunicaban con mensajes de texto? A ver, era normal que pasase eso. Su hermana tenía el número de su novio para comunicarse, pero jamás se le ocurrió que se mandaban mensajes. Unos celos horribles se apoderaron de ella. Era una idea realmente absurda pero aun así...

Para quitarse ese sentimiento de encima, en cuanto Takumi la perdió de vista, se fue a casa de su mejor amigo Aoi. Aoi era un gran diseñador, pero aún no era muy conocido. Él fue quien introdujo a Suzuna en el mundo del modelaje.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó él mientras entraban en su estudio

– Mejor no preguntes. Enséñame tus diseños.

– De acuerdo. No perdamos más el tiempo. Mira a ver cuáles son los que más te gustan.

– Vaya... Son todos impresionantes.

– ¿Verdad? Sabía que te gustarían.

– Creo que ya sé cual llevaré –su mirada se detuvo ante el boceto de un vestido.

– Sí que tienes ojo para esto. Precisamente ese vestido será el centro del desfile. ¿Te lo quieres probar ahora?

–¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo tienes?

– Desde hace días. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que vinieras y lo reclamaras.

En la cara de Suzuna se dibujó una sonrisa. ¡Cuánto amaba a su mejor amigo! Aunque no eran muy confidentes a ella eso le encantaba. Pues para ella era más cómodo ya que no insistía mucho en preguntarla, la escuchaba y para hacerla sonreír sólo tenía que hacerla probar sus diseños. Escogió entre más de 10 vestidos para probarselos.

En cuanto miró su móvil vio que tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas y que eran más de las 23h ¡En menudo lío se había metido! Por suerte, su casa se encontraba a 5 minutos de la de Aoi. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su casa ni qué decir tiene que su padre estaba muy enfadado. La sometió a un interrogatorio aun sabiendo la verdad (Misaki había delatado accidentalmente a su hermana) para ver si le mentía. Y le mintió. Sakuya se enfadó aún más. Todo acabó como las otras discusiones: Suzuna maldiciendo por lo bajo y Sakuya distante.

Misaki, pese a haber defendido a su hermana y cargar con toda la responsabilidad, no se le culpó de nada.

– Papá, por enésima vez. Suzuna no tiene la culpa. La tengo yo.

– Mira, Misaki: Lo que has hecho me ha decepcionado. No esperaba esto de ti, pero eso se justifica ya que ella te indujo a hacerlo. Tu hermana no tiene remedio y ese Usui, sabía que era una mala influencia.

– No lo es –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas. –A lo mejor, si lo conocieras...

– No. No quiero ni me hace falta.

– ¿Por qué le odias tanto?

– Porque se está aprovechando de tu hermana. Y ya sabes como es ella.

– Pero... –Misaki contuvo lo que iba decir y cambió sus palabras– ¿Sabes qué, papá? Si desde un principio hubieras aceptado lo que quería hacer Suzuna en la vida no estaríamos llegando esto.

– ¿Modelar? Hija, sabes lo que opino de eso. No es una profesión decente.

– Para ti, papá. A Suzuna le gusta mucho modelar y se le da muy bien. Todos la apoyamos. Incluso mamá. Eres el único que no lo acepta –dicho esto, Misaki se retiró.

Sin saberlo ella, lo que dijo su hija resultó ser una información muy valiosa para Sakuya.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde Suzuna fue llamada por su padre a su despacho. Misaki estuvo muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar dentro, pero todo eso fue en vano ya que cuando su hermana salió de él estaba muy contenta. Todo eso se debía a que su padre había accedido a dejarla modelar y como prueba de ello financiaría sus estudios y cubriría todos sus gastos durante su estancia en Nueva York.

– Suzuna, ¡es fantástico! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

– Gracias –dijo Suzuna en un tono que le extrañó a Misaki.

– ¿Pasa algo? Pensaba que estarías más emocionada

– Usui –respondió ella.

Y tan rápido como se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, desapareció. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando su hermana mencionó a Usui. Misaki lo comprendió todo. El hecho de que Suzuna se fuera implicaría y afectaría muchas cosas.

– No vayas –dijo Misaki.

Si bien Suzuna estaba sorprendida por el comentario de su hermana más lo estaba ella. Pero de alguna manera Misaki intuía que si su hermana se iba, a su regreso, tendría remordimientos. Era extraño, pero era como si algo le estaba diciendo que a la vuelta de Suzuna, muchas cosas habrán cambiado y no todo sería placentero.

– Suzuna…

– Yo... Amo a Takumi, pero siempre he deseado tener esta oportunidad de demostrar a todos que merezco pertenecer a esta familia –Suzuna interrumpió a su hermana.

Misaki de verdad quería decirle a Suzuna sobre su presentimiento, pero se arrepintió de todo cuando iba a hacerlo.

Los próximos días Suzuna estuvo planteándose la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York y tomó una decisión. No fue fácil, pero lo hizo

* * *

Un hombre rubio con ojos de color esmeralda corría. No podía detenerse porque sino su presa escaparía. Al fin lo atrapó.

– Akino Yuusuke, queda usted arrestado por tráfico de drogas –dijo el hombre de hermosas facciones mientras le esposaba.

– Tan rápido como siempre, Usui. Gracias por tu gran trabajo –saludó el capitán jefe de policía.

– Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señor.

– Metedlo en el coche y llevadlo a comisaría –ordenó a sus hombres. Se dirigió a Usui– Creo que nos merecemos unas copas. Yo invito.

– Acepto su … –en cuanto alzó la vista algo captó su atención–. Señor, temo que no voy a poder aceptar su oferta esta vez. Me acaba de surgir algo. Discúlpeme –dicho esto, se fue en la dirección donde la había visto.

Estaba seguro de que era ella. Pero ¿qué hacía ahí, en el aeropuerto?

En cuanto ella se detuvo a buscar algo en su bolso, él se le acercó.

– ¿De vacaciones con la familia? –la pregunta sobresaltó a la mujer.

– ¿Usui? –Estaba nerviosa.

– Hola, Ayuzawa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estaba deteniendo a un traficante de drogas. ¿Qué hay de ti? –En otras circunstancias hubiera reído ante esa respuesta, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

– … –Misaki no sabía qué responder.

– ¿Te vas?

– No... –Misaki dejó ir un suspiro–. Suzuna.

Sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

– Ella se va. No yo –continuó Misaki.

– ¿Por qué...

– No soy yo quien debe decírtelo. Pregúntaselo a ella –Misaki le interrumpió.

– Ayúdame –Misaki iba a negarse, pero se volvió a topar con esos ojos que la desarmaban.

– De acuerdo. 5 minutos.

Misaki alcanzó a su familia. Esperaron en la sala de embarque y pasado un tiempo se despidieron de Suzuna. En cuanto Misaki le dio un abrazo a su hermana, le susurró algo en el oído. Esto dejó sorprendida a la receptora, pero pudo disimularlo.

Misaki había convencido a sus padres de dejar a Suzuna un margen de tiempo para organizarse un poco antes de entrar en el avión. Cuando ya estaban muy lejos, se dio la vuelta y distinguió a Usui acercándose a Suzuna. Deseó suerte a su hermana.

Suzuna se encontraba nerviosa. Desde que su hermana le había dicho que él estaba allí no había parado de pensar que decirle. Y ahora él se estaba acercando.

– Hola –saludó él.

– Hola –respondió ella

– No me habías dicho que te ibas.

– … –Suzuna agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te ibas?

– … –Suzuna seguía sin responderle.

– ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora, ahora que me acabo de enterar que te vas?

– Takumi, yo te quiero, pero mi sueño es mi prioridad. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, ¿verdad? –dijo Suzuna fríamente. Tenía que esconderse detrás de esa máscara, tenía un actuar como si no le importaba o de lo contrario, ella se derrumbaría–. Mi padre me dio una oportunidad y me dio a elegir. Yo simplemente elegí lo que más me convenía.

– Lo sé. Y elegiste romperme el corazón.

Lo último dicho por Usui calló a Suzuna. Ella quería decirle que no era así; que no era su intención. Suzuna había cedido: no podía seguir manteniéndose bajo esa fachada y abrió la boca para decirle lo que opinaba.

– Si me esperas… –empezó a decir ella.

– ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de pedirme eso?–interrumpió Usui. Sabía cómo acabaría la petición de Suzuna–. Si no hubiera visto a tu hermana hoy y no me lo hubiese contado, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿Te habrías ido a Nueva York y cuando estuvieras allí, contármelo todo?

'_Exacto. Ese era el plan' _pensaba Suzuna. ¿Por qué Usui tenía que complicarle tanto las cosas? Al fin y al cabo, en un principio ella solo pensaba utilizarle para conseguir su tan ansiado viaje a Nueva York. Pero ahora… Ahora había encontrado un motivo para no marcharse.

Usui, harto de su silencio, volvió a hablar.

– No puedo prometerte que a tu regreso las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre nosotros. Quizá conozcas un neoyorquino allí y decidas que te has aburrido de mí. Del mismo modo puedo conocer otra persona –dijo él.

Suzuna sintió un pinchazón al corazón. Las palabras de Usui le parecieron muy amenazantes y dolorosas. '_No me digas eso, por favor'._

– ¿Quieres irte a pesar de estas posibilidades? No te detendré. Solo espero que a tu regreso no te arrepientas de nada.

Suzuna estaba a punto de decir algo pero en cuanto oyeron la voz del megáfono que pedía a los pasajeros dirigirse a la sala de embarque se arrepintió de todo.

– Adiós, supongo... –Usui se dio una media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. Tenía la cara ensombrecida.

– Adiós... –susurró Suzuna mientras él se alejaba. Las lágrimas pudieron más con ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que siguieran cayendo. Ella había elegido aquello. No tenía ningún derecho a llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

Una vez en el avión, miró por la ventanilla. Vio que él se quedaba contemplando el avión en el que iba. Unas lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, se secó las lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma que no volviese a mirar hacia atrás. No volvería en mucho tiempo.

* * *

N/A:

Si estáis leyendo esto supongo que es porque habéis llegado hasta el final así que os agradezco por ello.

**Hizuri Ken**: MUY tarde, pero ¡felicidades!

No te puedo dar un regalo de verdad porque te encuentras en la otra punta del mundo pero espero que esto lo compense.

Mil gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo, apoyarme y ser tan comprensiva

Espero que te haya gustado y sino, pues espero que la segunda parte sea más complaciente. Besos

**mutemuia**: Muchísimas gracias a ti también. La información que me has proporcionado, tu apoyo, tu paciencia y tus consejos me han servido mucho. Espero que te haya gustado y sino, lo mismo que a Ken: La segunda parte será más satisfactorio. Besos.

**Lector/a**: ¿Review?

31/3/2015 – Gladys Ashenbert

20/7/2017 – Editado


End file.
